


Where do we go from here?

by StrawberryLane



Series: Seven minutes in heaven [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Developing Relationship, First Dates, M/M, Natasha's only mentioned really, Romantic Fluff, Second Kiss, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLane/pseuds/StrawberryLane
Summary: Their first real date is crashed by Tony Stark. As in, actually, for real, crashed by Tony Stark. In his Iron Man suit.Bucky wishes he was kidding, but he’s not.





	Where do we go from here?

Their first real date is crashed by Tony Stark. As in, actually, for real, crashed by Tony Stark. In his Iron Man suit.

 

Bucky wishes he was kidding, but he’s not.

 

Tony goddamn Stark has actually gone and crashed through the large windows of the cozy little restaurant Bucky’s found and managed to get reservations at on a fairly short notice. It’s a popular restaurant and Bucky’s quite proud of himself for managing to snatch a table for two without even namedropping Steve once.

 

The date itself has been going well, too. Not to awkward, Peter looks like Bucky’s favorite dessert with a cherry on top (though Bucky won’t actually tell him that – he likes to think he still possess some of charm he’s been told he used to have loads of), the food is awesome, Peter’s a delight, no one is bothering them- scratch that. Stark’s bothering them.

 

He’s not even trying to be subtle about it – not like Natasha, who’s seated herself in a corner of the restaurant, blonde wig in place and phone pressed to her ear. She is mostly ignoring them and Bucky’s thankful for it. Peter doesn’t seem to have noticed that they’re under surveillance just yet and Bucky wants to keep it that way. It hurts more than he knows how to express it that the Avengers still don’t trust him enough to leave him completely alone in the company of civilians.

 

He’d managed just fine for those years in Bucharest, hadn’t he? Besides, Peter’s there. He can probably stop – or at least delay Bucky, should it be necessary.

 

Anyway, back to the important part of the story – the part where Anthony Stark crashes their date by literally crashing through the restaurant’s large front windows, spraying shards of glass all over the guests and more importantly, their dinners.

 

“Sor- Sorry, sorry!” the man repeats as he stumbles to his feet. “Sorry, my bad, here, I’ll pay for all of this – Honest, I’m so sorry. No, no, ma’am, don’t leave!”

 

Coming to a stop in front of a gaping Peter and a fuming Bucky, Stark opens his faceplate and sheepishly manages a, “I was told there was a threat.”

 

“Really?” asks Bucky through clenched teeth. “Fancy that.” He makes sure his tone is as cutting as possible.

 

“Yeah,” Stark soldiers on. “Huge threat. Seems I was misinformed. Mind if I join you?”

 

Without waiting for their agreement, Stark steals a chair from the abandoned table next to them, seats himself and steals a slice of Peter’s pizza.

 

“Hey-” Peter begins, but Stark shushes him.

 

“Not now, Pete. The adults are talking,” he says and turns to Bucky. “Tell me Tin Man, when where you going to inform me of this little arrangement, huh?”

 

Bucky seethes, suddenly glad the restaurant is now mostly empty – even Natasha seems to have vanished, though with the Black Widow you never really know where she might he lurking. He forces himself to relax, grinning the grin Banner calls his ‘Cheshire cat smile’. It’s one he knows Stark finds particularly bothersome.

 

“Honestly,” he tells Stark, “I was under the impression you already knew. You, with all your little spies all over the compound.”

 

Stark makes an affronted noise at that. “I do have some sense of privacy, Barnes,” he says, eager to defend himself.

 

“Really?” Bucky leans forward, getting in Stark’s face. “Then, please, explain to me why someone installed a camera in my own fucking kitchen the other day? What, did you think I wouldn’t notice? Friday is bad enough, but this takes the cake.”

 

“To be fair,” manages Stark, having paled considerably, “you destroyed that camera within ten minutes of it being put up. Lesson learned, truly.”

 

He holds his hands up, as if to placate Bucky. “Seriously.”

 

“But really, when where you going to tell me about this? Don’t I deserve to know about you robbing the cradle? I’m the one who brought in the spiderling, after all.”

 

“Hey, I’m right here!” bursts Peter, not able to sit silently anymore. “And you wanna know why we didn’t tell you? Because we haven’t told anyone! Aside from Mr Rogers and-”

 

“Natasha,” Bucky cuts in. “Can’t keep shit from her.”

 

“Not even Ned?” Stark asks, looking much less insulted. Peter shrugs.

 

“I think he knows, we haven’t really discussed it. Not too much, anyway.”

 

“Okay,” says Stark. “But everybody’s all right and all that?” He steals another piece of Peter’s pizza. It’s a vague question, as far as over-the-top and blunt Tony Stark goes, but Bucky thinks he knows where the other man is going with this. As does Peter, it seems, because he nods and grins at Bucky.

 

“Everything’s awesome, Mr Stark,” he says, shyly, reaching for Bucky across the table. “Really.”

 

“Well,” says Stark, suddenly getting up. It seems he considers his duty here to be done, at least for the moment. “Lady and the Tramp, I’ll see you around.”

 

With that, Stark pulls down his faceplate and stalks away over to where the restaurant’s staff is huddled behind the doors that lead to the kitchen. He pulls out a wad of cash from God knows where, waving it at them.

 

“I-” Bucky swallows hard, suddenly feeling drained of everything now that Stark’s finally left them alone, “I didn’t get that one. Which one is the lady and which is the tramp?”

 

*

They decide to leave the restaurant shortly after Stark’s visit, feeling awkward finishing their dinner while the staff cleaned up broken glass and abandoned food all around them.

 

“Where to now?” asks Peter as they make their way down the crowded sidewalk, Bucky’s heart trying not to burst at the feeling of the younger man’s body pressed tight against his.

 

Bucky’s actually hasn’t planned much further than their dinner date, because Peter’s still sixteen and has a curfew and an aunt that still doesn’t know about Bucky’s existence in Peter’s life and it’s all a complete mess. But now they’ve left the restaurant early and they still have time.

 

“You wanna hang out on some rooftop for a while? If you’re not too cold?” Bucky asks, aware that it’s way more chilly in the evenings now than it was even a week ago.

 

“I’m not old enough for bars-” Peter begins and Bucky cuts him off.

 

“No, I meant like, some random rooftop? Just you and I and some birds. Maybe Sam if we’re particularly unlucky.”

 

At that, Peter lights up. “Sure,” he says and then, “I know just the place!”

 

They end up on top of a random house with a view of the Queensboro Bridge and all its lights. They sit on the ledge, Bucky contemplating the state of his new suit for a minute before thinking “fuck it.”

 

Just like Peter said, the view, with all the lights in the dark, is quite spectacular. “You know,” Bucky tells Peter, “that bridge is eight years older than me and it cost something like $18 million and 50 lives to make. And then they renovated it between 1987 and 2012 and that cost them 300 million.”

 

“And then the Avengers nearly destroyed it in 2015,” laughs Peter.

 

“Yeah,” murmurs Bucky, putting his arm around Peter. He’s not being subtle at all, but then he probably doesn’t need to be. Peter already knows where Bucky stands.

 

“You want some hot chocolate?” asks Peter suddenly, producing a thermos from somewhere. “I got it at the restaurant,” he explains. “When you went to the men’s room.”

 

“Yeah, thanks.”

 

The hot chocolate is warm and heavy in Bucky’s stomach. It’s creamy and smooth and the sweetness of it makes Bucky’s teeth ache.

 

So they sit on the edge of the roof, their feet dangling, sipping their hot chocolate and just talking. About work, school, Ned, Mj, Steve, Wanda, tidbits of history Bucky missed when he was off being a renowned assassin, tidbits of history he actually experienced – anything and everything that comes to their minds. Bucky’s so happy he could die.

 

All too soon, their time is up. Peter needs to get going if he wants to make curfew and Bucky should probably get his ass home too – he has an appointment with Dr Rhodes early in the morning.

 

“Hey,” Bucky says, catching Peter’s sleeve. “Text me when you get home, all right?”

 

“Yeah, of course,” replies Peter, sounding nervous. “Hey, uh, is it too much to ask for a kiss? I know there’s still a while until my birthday but I- I just want our first date to also include a kiss, okay?”

 

Bucky hesitates for a moment. “Just one,” he hears himself saying, his willpower crumbling at the sight of Peter standing in front of him, looking like it took everything in him to even ask.

 

They have kissed before, once, in front of Steve and Peter’s classmate, but this is different. There’s no adrenaline from a mission running through his veins, there’s no disapproving best friend, there’s no broken glass cutting into their bodies. There’s just darkness, glittering lights and the noise of New York City all around them. Peter tastes like pizza and hot chocolate, his blue shirt creasing beneath the death grip Bucky has on it.

 

As far as Bucky’s concerned, there’s never been a more perfect second kiss in the entire history of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
